


Certain

by soolos



Series: Ingeborg Flokisdottir [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, and hopefully never intend to, and i know that this is kind of crappy, because i have never written smut before, but it is the product of a 12 am stroke of idiocy, but not unwanted tbh, okay i tried to keep this clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolos/pseuds/soolos
Summary: Just when she least expects it, Helga finds herself with child. She gets a bit excited.





	Certain

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried to keep this clean. I've never written smut before, but I'm not gonna deny that I've been reading a lot of it lately and that that probably has an influence on this. Please tell me what you think!! I do intend for this to be a series, but will probably update sporadically as I am a full-time student with a part-time job. I hope that you enjoy. Please tell me if you see any mistakes!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Vikings.
> 
> Posted: 26 December 2017  
> Edited: unedited yet.

Helga is in her thirties when she becomes pregnant for the first time.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she can't believe that her womb is carrying a life. Though her stomach is still flat, her breasts have begun to swell and are tender than they have ever been. She has missed her monthly bleedings for two months in a row. Although she suspected that she was with child a month ago, she wanted to make sure before becoming excited.

And excited she is.

Helga is so excited that she's spent the past two days cleaning out one of the empty rooms in their home for their new arrival. Old crates of dusty dresses that she hasn't worn in years are now hanging from the rafters in the attic. The once-grey fur on the floor has been washed and returned back to its natural ebony color. The room has been completely swept and scrubbed down. Nothing less than the best they can provide.

Despite her excitement over the course of the past few days, she still hasn't figured out how she will tell Floki, the child's father. While he's out building boats for Ragnar? No, that might distract his focus away from getting the last boat for the summer raiding season ready to sail. While they are eating dinner in their kitchen? No, he might choke on his food in shock.

She is still pondering this very issue when her lover makes an entrance and throws her over his shoulder, trekking off into the woods.

"Floki," she begins, even though she already knows the answer to the question she is going to ask. "where are you taking me?" She doesn't even have to be staring at him to know that he rolls his eyes at her pointless question.

"Lover," he chuckles, the noise reverberating throughout her bones and drawing a faint tingling sensation form beneath her slip. "you know where we are going. Do not pretend to be a fool." She feels a smirk growing across her face. Ah, so this is what he would like to play at today. Perhaps this pregnancy is making her hornier than expected. Not an unwelcome consequence, she supposes.

She traces circles on his ass, marveling at the way the muscles clench and unclench around there. To her, Floki has always been a wonder to look at. He playfully swats at her own bottom. This is their way, as it has always been.

When he finally deposits her on her log in their clearing, he lowers himself onto his own as well. Though they have been together for years, little has changed between the two of them. This clearing has always been theirs; theirs to sleep in, theirs to love in, theirs to fuck in. Theirs to fight and apologize in. 

"Helga, my dearest," That is one of the things that she treasures the most about her lover: his chivalry. "please, tell me what is ailing you." He reaches out for her hands, holding her pale digits within his own well-worn ones. He looks into her eyes and Helga feels as though she is drowning in the depths of his deep brown eyes again. They are just like the boats he builds; dark and strong, willing to take on the strongest of storms.

"Floki," she begins unsteadily, quickly gaining more confidence with each word that falls from her lips. "I am with child."

He freezes, much like the deer in the forest do when they know that their last breaths are upon them. Although his eyes never leave her own, his breathing begins to quicken.

"I am going to be...a father?" It comes out as more of a question than a statement, but she shakily nods her head in confirmation. She feels the tears begin to brim at her eyes and lets them fall, allowing this one moment of weakness in front of the man that she loves with all of her being.

"Helga, my dearest, this is wonderful!" He gets on his knees in front of her, hands reaching out to touch her stomach. She grants him permission, sliding her tiny hands on top of his and guiding him to her flat belly. Though he has explored every corner of her body before, this is a new kind of touch for the both of them.

"I am about two months in, I believe," she speaks to him, laying her chin on top of his head. They are content to stay this way for a few moments, relishing in their newfound delight. They inhale and exhale as one being, just as in sync as they have always been.

When they stand up, he takes her hand and leads her down to their home. Neither of them speak, simply content with the knowledge that their prayers to the gods have been answered after so many years.

As they climb the steps, Floki pauses on the stair above her and leans down, whispering in her ear. She knows exactly why he whispers the way he does - Floki has always known the way to turn her on.

"I believe that the gods will gift us with a girl, my dearest. With all of the beauty and intelligence of her mother." His words rake chills across her skin.

"Floki," she grabs him by the arm, taking the initiative to drag him up each painstaking wooden stair. "I want you to take me."

"Ah, my dearest, that can be arranged," he whispers huskily, a bit of a growl seeping into his voice. Helga feels something in between her legs grow hot and slick, and so she quickly drags him into the nearest room of their dwelling.

Shutting the door is quickly abandoned in favor of other activities.


End file.
